The Governors other daughter
by LoveXbitesXsoXdoXI
Summary: set in season 3. Penny wasn't the only daughter the governor had and as things in the pipe dream community begin to fall apart, she wants out of there and fast. But her father has other plans, like using her to keep the pipe dream alive, that is until she manages to escape with one of the new girls brought into town.
1. Punishment

Woodbury and all it's inhabitants could burn to the ground for all she cared and have biters eat their charred flesh. Especially her father. Cheyenne stood outside the gate to Woodbury with nothing more then the clothes on her back, a single bottle of water, a hunting knife and pistol with 8 bullets.

"You're making a big mistake here girly." Merle called to the girl as he stood on the platform of the truck that acted as one wall.

"Shut up, Merle." She said as she took in her surroundings and tried to think of the safest way away from the hell hole.

"Come on now, your friend Merle ain't done nothin to ya. You're daddy's just mad and needs sometime to think, no need running off and gettin yourself killed just cause you're mad too." Merle said hoping to get her back safely behind the gate but he knew how stubborn she could be at times and usually when her mind was set there was no going back.

"Then I'll make sure to save a bullet for myself." She replied before turning to her left and beginning to walk off.

"Open this damn gate right now." She heard Merle's accented voice say in irritation and soon enough the doors scrapped along the asphalt with a deafening screech that faded into the sound of Merle's heavy footsteps coming up behind her. "Now you listen here little lady. I am not letting you just waltz off and die, you're daddy would have my head." He said grabbing her shoulder and spinning her around to look at him. Cheyenne swung her arm up so that the gun in her hand was pointed at his face.

"Don't make me waste a bullet, I might need it." She said looking at him with disdain. Merle held his arms up but didn't move away.

"Easy now, Darlin', no need to be rash. You know he'd tell me to take the bullet if it meant keepin you here." Merle said giving her a sly grin. " 'Sides, you have no food, no ammo and no chance of survival. You'll be dead by sunset."

"I am not staying in this corrupt little pipe dream anymore. I've seen and heard to much to wanna stay here anymore. I'll take my chances with the biters." She said before turning on her heel and beginning to walk away.

"Not so fast there sweet pea." He said taking a giant step behind her and pinning her arms to her side.

"Merle you son of a bitch!" She yelled as he picked her up off her feet. Cheyenne began to kick wildly, hoping she'd be able to get his legs.

"Someone gimme a hand, she's a feisty one." He said in enjoyment and soon one of the other men that guard the wall came running out and grabbed her legs, making her look like a fish out of water as she struggled to free both her arms and legs.

"Where we takin' her?" Johnson, who was of stocky build and had a beard as black as coal, asked as he tried to keep his grip on the struggling female.

"Right back to her daddy." Merle said in a strained voice as he too tried to keep a sweaty, slippery grip on her. "Go the back way. Don't want nobody ta see this."

"I swear as soon as you set me down I'm gonna kick your ass!" The teen shouted up at Merle who just smirked.

"Baby girl, you couldn't fight your way out of a wet paper bag." He said with a chuckle making his companion laugh also.

"You won't be laughing when my leg's half way up your ass." She retorted managing to get one leg loose. She pulled her leg back quickly before forcing her foot right into the chest of Johnson who let out an oouf before falling backwards. Merle bent forward, arms still tightly around her, as she forced all her weight downwards and kicked off the ground sending them both backwards and toppling to the ground.

"Jesus Christ." Merle gasped once the young lady rolled off him and scrambled to her feet only to stop dead as Johnson stood in her way with his arms spread ready to catch her.

"Merle what do I do?" He asked, gulping and looking between the two anxiously. Merle pushed himself to his feet and shook his head.

"I didn't wanna hurt ya but you're leavin me no choice." He said as he came up behind her and just as she turned, in the midst of trying to do some sort of roundhouse kick, Merle took the stub that was his right hand and decked her right between the eyes. Cheyenne dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes completely unconscious. "Now that's better, I can handle this from here." He said as he bent over and slung her onto his shoulder.

"Come on, wakey wakey." Merle said as he began to slap her cheeks. Finally her eyes opened and she fond herself back in the apartment with Merle and her father.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He hissed at her as he marched to stand in front of her.

"I'd rather die." She spat back with a smile as her head lulled back and forth. She was sitting slumped in a chair and she could feel her arms behind her and when she tried to move the restrains around her wrists and ankles became clear. "Am I a prisoner now?"

"Keep it up and you damn well will be. I am a leader and I have an example to set, as do you." He said running his hands through his hair before turning and sitting at the dining room table and looking at her intensely. "That being said, I'm going to make an example out of you."

"You gonna kill me dad?" the 19 year old asked doing her best to sit up and as she leaned forward her curly reddish brown hair shagged around her face, a smile toying at her lips that made Philip smash his hand on the table.

"Don't push me." He threatened her and she sat back.

"Just make sure that when you do, we're facing each other. I want you to watch, I want it to hurt you and I want it to eat y-" She said beginning to go on a tyrant before he stood again, walked to her and slapped her across the face. Merle frowned as he watched the display, after all this time of getting to know her he'd grown a soft spot for her. Cheyenne licked her lip, tasting the blood that slowly oozed from her fat lower lip.

"Merle you've been my best man since the day I found you. These people need hope, need to know that things can still be the way that they were and you are my first choice in this. I've given this some deep thought and you are the only man I've seen that can handle this monster and I...I want you to marry her. We'll even have a wedding, just to show them these things are still possible." He said and Cheyenne's mouth fell open.

"You can't force me to marry him. Those days are long gone." Cheyenne protested shaking her head.

"You don't have a choice, this is your punishment." Her father said gripping the arm rests on either side of her and lowering his face to hers. "Merle what do you say? It's you or someone else." He said turning to look at his friend.

"I'll do it." He said looking at the disgruntled teen who shook her head.

"Governor a copter just went down a few miles from here and it looked military." One of his henchmen said bursting through the door.

"Get the team ready." He said turning his attention away from his daughter for a second. "You on the other hand will remain right where you are and..plan you're wedding." He said with a sadistic smile before grabbing duct tape off a nearby shelf.

"No, you can't do this!" She yelled and did her best to turn her head in all directions to avoid the silver strip of tape but in the end she was tight lipped and tied up.


	2. Michonne

Her vision was blurry as only one eye opened, the other swollen shut, and from the darkness of the room she knew it was well past night fall. She moved into a sitting position, much to her surprise since last she knew she was bound and gagged in a chair, and listened to the bed sheets that covered her rustle in the silence and it was then she became aware of the form that moved next to her.

"Don't be gettin' no ideas." Merle said in a sleepy voice as his body moved up against to hers. He wrapped his good arm around her midsection and gripped tightly as if to keep her in place.

"Get your filthy hands off me." Cheyenne snapped as she grabbed his wrist and tried to force it off her but he had an iron grip.

"Listen darlin', I admire your spirit and all, but you and me are about to be happily married and I will not put up with your shit. I 'spect you to be one dem housewives that does what I say when I say without givin' me lip, you hearin' me? I am not afraid to slap you in line." He told her in a low, threatening tone.

"Merle, you, of all people, should know me best. You ever lay a hand on me again and I'll put a bullet through your thick skull. Now get your damn arm off me before I break it." She hissed through clench teeth and Merle only chuckled. The girl was weak as all hell and the only thing she had going for her was that big mouth of hers that he was tempted to sucker punch and shut it for a good while. There was no way Merle was going to be listening to her back talk him, he wore the pants, not some loud mouth woman.

"I ain't got time to listen to your nonsense. Shut up and let me get some rest 'fore I get ugly with you." He said as he did his best to pull her back down into a laying position. He had enough on his mind now that Andrea was back and the fact she may know where Daryl was, but the teen fought against him and with strength he seemed to have underestimated, tore his arm of her and shoved it into his chest.

"Fuck you Merle, I was the one that saved your ass on that roof, not my Dad." She said rolling out of the bed quickly before he could grab her again. Much to her displeasure she was only in a shirt and her panties meaning he must have stripped her while she slept. As Merle began to get up off the bed her eyes scanned the darkened room when she caught a quick glimpse of silver in the moonlight on the nearby dresser and she lunged for it just as Merle lunged at her. He grabbed her around the waist mid air in a sort of tackle, her hand catching the edge of the dresser and fingers hitting the cool metal and dragging it a little ways before it clunked on the floor beside the pair. Cheyenne reached out and grabbed the hilt of the knife Merle usually attached to his stump and cut his forearm, making the older man yell and release her.

"You gonna pay for that one, bitch." Merle said as she rolled out of reach before getting to her feet.

"You stay the hell away form me." She said, eyes wide and locking like a threatened dog backed into a corner ready to strike at the first sight of movement.

"Where you gonna go? ain't no way out of here sugar, patrols outside and patrols in the hall, you stuck with Merle until the day you die." He said getting to his feet and holding the the tiny slice to prevent further bleeding. "Which could be very soon if you keep this up." His words hit her like a bowling ball. Ever since this pandemic she'd felt hopeless and scared, it was only a matter of time until the entire world feel victim and not a single living person would be left. At least, that's what she thought. Many times she wanted to stick a bullet in herself, other times she considered letting the biters have her. Merle sensed he'd struck a cord with the young girl who seemed to be lost in thought with a painfully sad expression plastered on her face. "Why you want out so bad, any how?" Her eyes glistened in the dark and he could see when she turned the greenish-blue orbs to him, her expression cold again.

"If I'm going to die I don't want it to be here. I've seen to much of the monster my dad became and he's probably just gonna kill us all anyway." She said dropping the knife to the ground and turning towards his bedroom door. "Besides, the world may have gone to shit but there's still some of it out there and I wanna see it. If I truly am gonna die Merle, it will be in a place of my choosing. I'm going to sleep on the couch." She told him, her voice barely above a whisper. Merle went into the bathroom that branched off his room to clean and dress the cut before heading off to bed. In a sense she was right, Merle was her fathers left hand man and knew almost everything going on in, all the dark secrets the governor had been keeping under wraps and certainly all the contributing Merle himself had done. But he pushed everything out of his mind with ease that came with many years of practice and fell into a restful state of sleep.

Cheyenne squinted her eyes in the bright daylight sun as she watched Merle and some chick she had never seen in her go into a back alley way to do god knows what.

"My dad sure does pick the winners." She muttered when she seen Liz walk by. Liz was her fathers 'secretary' and appointed to showing people around, especially new ones, so if she was going to get the 411 on the new girl she would be the girl to talk to. "Hey Liz!" she called and the brunette woman in her navy dress stopped and turned around, regarding the teen that was making her way towards her coldly.

"What do you wan- what happened to your face?" She began with irritation that turned into slight concern when she took in the giant purple and black bruise around her swollen eye. There last run in was when Cheyenne accidentally spilled to the town she was sleeping with her dad.

"None of your damn business. Who's the new girl?" She asked and suddenly the older woman's eyes seemed to light up the tiniest bit. She loved being the person everyone ran to for news and gossip.

"Her name's Andrea and she isn't the only knew addition to Woodbury. She was found with another girl and injured military personnel. I haven't really meet the other two but Andrea's friend, Michelle or something, wasn't very friendly at all so steer clear." She said and when Cheyenne had what she wanted she began walking towards the alley but when she got there it was nothing she expected. They were talking. About what she didn't care, until she heard something about Merle having a brother.

"If he's anything like you I pity the group he's with." Cheyenne cut in crossing her arms and making both sets of eyes turn to her.

"Who the hell is she?" Andrea asked looking at Merle in disbelief.

"Governors daughter and my soon to be wife." He said with a smile. "She's a little bitch though so don't take anything she says seriously. Wants out of here as badly as your friend Michonne." He added and Cheyenne's ears perked up. Perhaps she could enlist the help of this other girl to get her out.

"You never struck me as the marrying type." Andrea said back to Merle.

"Trust me, it's not by choice either." Cheyenne said while considering asking Andrea where she could find Michonne and whether or not that was a smart idea to do in front of Merle. He may be a redneck but even he wasn't that oblivious.

"Well with the way things are going me and Michonne will be out of here tomorrow." Andrea said. "But it was good seeing you again Merle." she said and touched his arm a little intimately before walking past the teen and out into the fuzzy community of Woodbury.

"Wait, you know her?" Cheyenne asked confused.

"Yep, one dem ones that left me on the roof to die." Merle said watching the blond go. He'd been immensely attracted to her when he was in the first group, mainly wanted to just get between her legs, but was still attracted. "I never did thank you properly for saving my ass."

"Don't bother, the way you've treated me since then and the fact you decked me to keep me here makes me kinda wish I'd left you there." Cheyenne said glaring at him before storming out of the alley. Merle hadn't been that big of an asshole when they met, in fact he was kind of sweet on her in a perverted way, and he'd protected her a few times but as months went on he became the douche bag he was. Her eyes scanned each side of the street until they fell upon a very unfamiliar dark skinned woman who looked edgy and miserable. That must be Michonne. Cheyenne was quick to try and catch up with the fast pace the woman kept but she managed.

"Hey, you're Michonne?" She asked and the woman turned on a dime like a snake ready to strike her victim, the hostility in her eyes as intense as the sun rays. She was at least a few inches taller then the 5'4 teen who had to look up to meet that hostile gaze. "Woah, I mean no harm, just wanna talk." She said holding her arms up in surrender.

"I don't talk." She said sharply before turning again and starting on her way again.

"Just hear me out." Cheyenne said cutting her off. "Please." She pleaded.

"Make it fast." Michonne said impatiently. Of all the things she wanted at that moment, talking to a kid wasn't one of them. Cheyenne took her arm and pulled her into one of the few alleys that lined the street, out of ear shot and sight of curious minds. "Get your hands off me!" Michonne said as she yanked her arm from the other womans grasp and instinctively reached for her sword that wasn't there making Cheyenne look at her in question of the movement.

"I want out too." She said.

"And what do you want me to do? You can leave on your own." Michonne said before pushing past her and heading for the mouth of the alley that went back onto the street.

"I can't leave, I'm trapped. Help me, please." She said in a sorrowful voice making the darker woman stop and turn to her.

"And why should I do that?" she question staring at teen.

"Because if I don't get out I'm going to put a gun to my head. There's something not right here and I know you felt as soon as you passed through that gate. Everything has changed sine my father got this following an-" She began.

"Wait, you're the governors daughter?" Michonne questioned and Cheyenne nodded.

"Nobody will help me." She said and Michonne was conflicted. She knew what it was like to be left with your back against the wall and have everyone working against you, she was beginning to go through it with Andrea and if Andrea did decide to stay she would have no one to watch her back. On the other hand she could be hunted down and killed for helping the girl.

"Fine, I'll help you, but you have to help me." Michonne said and Cheyenne nodded eagerly. "You have access to food, water and ammunition, correct?"

"I can get food and water, weapons on the other hand might be a little more difficult but I'll see what I can do." She replied.

"Your father has my sword as well and I want it back." She said with a hint of anger and watched the teen dig into her pocket and pull out a silver key.

"This will get you inside. The town's having a party tomorrow so that means he'll be outside for the most part of the day." She said putting it into her open hand with a smile. "If you leave through the front gate all eyes will be on you giving me time to slip though one of the cracks in the wall system."

"Alright, next time we meet shall be on the outside." Michonne said and both woman left the alley, minutes within one another, and parted ways.


	3. Short lived Freedom

Cheyenne had managed to sneak into the supply room without anyone seeing her, going over to the food and beginning to fill her pack, though she knew getting out would be more difficult with it.

"Hey, what're you doing?" The sudden sound of Martinez voice made her blood run cold and she slowly turned to him, looking like a deer caught in head lights.

"Getting stuff for my dad." She blurted quickly when it crossed her mind.

"Funny that he sent me in to do the same thing." He said looking at her accusingly, his arms crossed and brows raised. Not even her father or Merle could rattle her as much as Martinez and the other men. She'd hear the stories about when they went out on scavanges and came across other groups that had female members. When you lived with the governor the walls held no secrets. And she had her own experience with the heartless man that stood behind her.

"Maybe he thought I needed help, but I dont." She replied and kept packing, swallowing the lump in her throat and hoping the fear she felt would go down with it. She learned to late that to survive in this 'new world' you needed a tough exterior because kindness meant weakness and weakness made you a victim, and she'd fallen victim to her fathers third in command for showing kindness when she thought it was needed. And did her father do anything about her being raped by Martinez? Not a chance in hell.

"Can you blame him? Look at what you were wearing." Was his response as she laid in a mess of tears, pain, fear and her torn summer dress before he left the room and it was then she started to see the monster within him come out. As she finished up and stood she contemplated whether or not to risk the chance of going past Martinez or taking the back way out. Not wanting him to become suspicious she walked towards the front door cautiously, her eyes glaring at him as she bit on her lower lip to try and keep her nerves from giving her away.

"You're a liar, gimme that." He said trying to grab that strap that she was holding firmly against her shoulder but she fought back, using her hand to hit him in an attempt to get him to let go when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him. "You're gonna pay for that." He mumbled with a sick smile.

"Let go of me! Help!" She screamed and his hand flew up, smacking her in the face and making her fall backwards to the floor as she held her cheek and her eyes moved to Martinez who was advancing on her quickly.

"You take one more step and you dead boy." Merle's voice broke in and Martinez halted in the midst of bending over to grab her pant legs and straightened, turning to Merle with a smile.

"I was only try to help her up after she attacked me." He said holding his arms up in sort of a truce. Cheyenne scrabbled to her feet and yanked the backpack up with her as she tried to keep the tears in her eyes from falling.

"You piece of shit." She uttered as she stormed past both men and onto the street where a few of the party goers eyes landed on her.

"Now what the hell was all that about?" Merle asked coming up behind her and gently grabbing her shoulder. "And what's with the backpack, you planning on going somewhere?" He questioned.

"Don't pretend like you don't know what he was going to do." She snarled at him as her tears betrayed her. "And it's none of your god damn business so just leave me alone." She said turning and storming off. Just as Merle was about to go after her the governor called him over in need of his assistance.

"I've got the stuff, did you get your sword?" Cheyenne asked suppressing her sniffles as she stood with her back against the wall next to the alley opening by her fathers apartment.

"I'm going in now, you just hurry up and find a way out." Michonne stated hidden from the view of everyone else.

"Alright I'll see you in a few then." She said in hopes that it would only take a few minutes. Michonne couldn't believe she'd actually agreed to taking the young girl with her but once they were on the outside she could use her help to get to safety and then part ways with her. She hoped. Cheyenne went into her fathers apartment building through the front door intent on using one of the windows near the back to get her out without trouble.

"What are you doing inside instead of out at the party?" Milton's voice made her jump when she opened the door to find Merle, her dad and Milton all standing there.

"I need to use the washroom, is that okay?" She asked.

"Whats in the bag, baby doll?" Merle said with a smile that made her cringe.

"Shampoo and body wash because I seen we were running out." She said crossing her arms.

"There is definitely more in there then that." Merle pressed her and she rolled her eyes.

"Alright you caught me. I robbed the supply room of pads, a chocolate bar and single foil of Midol." She replied sarcastically hoping to hid the fact she was sweating and resisting the urge to gulp. "Sorry for not wanting to let the whole town know. Can I go now or what?"

"Okay, let's get going." Milton said hopping to get out of there as soon as possible after the revelation. The three men got what they came for and exited the room leaving the young female to put her plan in action. She went into her room and looked out her window that faced the west wall, thankful that due to the party the walls weren't as heavily guarded as usual because everyone wanted in on it. She seen the three men all facing towards the road as she slowly tried to slip open the window that never wanted to budge unless you used force. Finally getting it open enough to slip out of, she dropped the bag first. She took one final look around her room and spotted a hoodie laying on the floor before grabbing it and throwing it on. It may have been hot out but if she did manage to escape while being seen, she didn't want anyone to recognize her. Finally ready she slipped her legs out the window and used the sill to lower herself until she dropped, hitting the ground hard and falling on her ass, but otherwise okay as she dusted herself off. She seen Michonne making head way towards the lab and was confused but wasted no time in taking the opportunity to run for the wall. She was out of here with or without her at this point.

Cheyenne kept her eyes trained on the front gate, waiting for them to open and release Michonne as if she were Moses parting the red sea. Her own escape had been blood pumping and terrifying, yet all the more exciting. She'd almost been caught three times shifting a piece of metal they used but once she'd gotten it open and was slipping through one of them had seen her and she bolted for the street, pulling her hood up and praying they didn't shoot at her. And luck was not in her favour. She heard the first shot and remembered the only thing history class ever taught her. They built trenches in zig zags so they couldn't shot up the line, which meant if you ran in a zig zag it would make it harder for them to lock on to you. She did that, alternating between long and short ones until she ducked behind a car as the gunners tried their hardest to get the scope on her.

Finally the gates opened and Michonne appeared, her eyes trailing down all of the streets looking for two things, walkers and the girl. She seen movement, blue jeans moving slowly under a car and then the top of her head peek up in the window enough for her to see and begin advancing towards.

"Starting running before they shoot." She said once she reached her and both women took off like bolts of lightening, swerving in between trees until they knew they were home free...for now.

"Merle!" Philip yelled after tearing his apartment apart. He showed moments later, out of breathe from running.

"Nobody has seen her since this morning." He said trying to catch breath.

"She must have been the one they seen run off with that bitch." Philip hissed. "You find her and you bring her back right after you kill the other one."

"You got it." Merle said as he went out to assemble a search team. He knew they would be heading to the forest, less biters, more hiding places. Now this should be fun.

"How much farther until we can rest?" Cheyenne asked already tired from the amount of walking they did.

"Walkers." Michonne whispered motioning her to stop and duck down. The 3 weren't aware of their presence and she planned to keep it that way. The younger girls heart beat fast, she couldn't recall the last time she had been in danger of biters but she kept her hand on the hilt of her knife, ready to draw if needed and also scream if needed. "Move, quietly though." Michonne said and both of them began to move slowly, their eyes trained on the dangerous creatures only a couple feet from them.

"Are we okay?" Cheyenne asked once they were out of sight and the darker woman nodded.

"For now yes, but we have to keep moving, it'll be dark soon and I want to find someplace safe to stay." She replied taking the lead as the shaking girl followed behind like a lost puppy.

"Michonne, Cheyenne!" the two women stopped at the familiar voice and Cheyenne's blood ran cold.

"Go hide, I'll deal with him." Michonne said advancing towards Merle's voice. Cheyenne looked around, hoping to find a spot to hide but realizing if something happened to Michonne she would be screwed. With a deep breath and trembling feet, she walked after her companion to hopefully be of some help.

"Now come on darlin', where's she at?" She heard Merle say and seen Michonne jump out from behind two of the four people in Merle's group and behead them with her sword before Merle and his friend opened fire. Michonne was hit as Cheyenne drew her gun and advanced forward, her hand shaking as she pointed it at the young man who just seemed to take in she was there and fired his gun first. She heard him shot, not once, not twice but three times and one hit her in the shoulder making her go down as the searing pain hit her.

"No! You son of a bitch!" Merle hollered when he looked up from the beating he was giving Michonne and seen the young girl on the ground trying to stop the bleeding and going into shock. Then he seen the walkers that came out of the brush towards them. Michonne took that opportunity to limp to Cheyenne's aid, picking her up off the ground and throwing her arm over her shoulder as they made their escape. As Merle took care of the three walkers he looked to the young man beside him and all he could see was red. "You shot her!" He yelled.

"I didn't know it was her!" Neil tried to defend himself as Merle stood. Without another word he walked over and shot the young boy at point blank range, killing him instantly.

"Mich..Michon.." Cheyenne began panting as the sweat beaded her forehead. All this moving was making the pain worst and she felt like she was going to pass out.

"Come on, we're almost to the road." She pleaded hoping to get her across the next few yards.

"I..can't." She said looking up at her. "Just drop me here and go." Michonne stopped, placed the girl on her back and stood again. This was it, this was where she was going to die after only a few hours of freedom.

"I will be right back." Michonne told her as she hide her inside of a fallen tree trunk. Michonne ran as best she could due to the shot she'd taken and managed to break free of the woods next to a small chain of stores where she hoped she could find something to bind the wound. As she cam around the corner she heard two voices, male and female, making her stop and hide behind a car as she watched them about to load up their truck while talking about a prison that wasn't too far away when Merle came around the corner.

"Glenn! It's been a long time. How's my brother?" He said before trying to make them bring him back to where they were staying. When they refused Merle took the woman hostage and made them get into the truck before driving off towards woodbury.

"Damn it." Michonne cursed before going over to the basket they'd dropped. Baby formula? Someone must need it and badly, which meant they might help her and Cheyenne in exchange for it, if Cheyenne lived. Michonne did a quick Scavenge of the place, finding a few towels and duct tape which would have to do for now. She grabbed the basket of formula, placing the other things inside before making her way back to the girl hoping she wasn't dead by the time she got there.

"Cheyenne?" Michonne called out when she reached the tree trunk she'd left her in. There was no response and a she peeked inside, her eyes were closed and her sweater was soaked in blood. Michonne shook her head when she noticed the very faint rise and fall of her chest. She was still alive. Michonne went to work, using the towels as bandages and taping them as tight as she could to keep the blood loss from furthering. "Wake up." She called hitting her pale face and hoping she would. There was no way she could carry her. As if it were some sort of miracle her pale eyes opened and she looked up.

"Am I dead yet?" She asked weakly and Michonne shook her head.

"But if you stay here any longer you will be. There is somewhere safe a few miles down the road and I think I have a way of getting us in." She said, her eyes trailing to the basket.

"Someone has a baby." Cheyenne said shocked. "The baby needs food, we need to get it to the baby." She said weakly as she did her best to get up. There was noting left in her except the hope of getting supplies to a baby in need, and that gave her the strength to push to her feet while leaning on Michonne and begin the journey towards the prison.


End file.
